1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational board game useful in teaching students a variety of subject matters in an environment which is recreational in character. More particularly, it pertains to a board game in which competitive answering players seek to become the game master by correctly responding to randomly selected questions along respective paths, the game also including marker tokens for indicating each student's progress along his or her respective path, a timer for limiting the response time allotted to answer each question, and preferably a plurality of interchangeable selector fields, each field having a face displaying a group of related categories, each group corresponding to a particular set of question and answer cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different board games have heretofore been known which have, as an object thereof, winning of the game by successfully answering questions asked by fellow players. Such games however, are often protracted and slow moving, thus losing the interest of younger participants who desire a quick progression from start to finish. Yet further, they lack a visible goal whereby successful responses to the question places the "winner" in a leadership position of being the questioner for further rounds of the game. Yet further, prior games have not heretofore provided devices or methods for teaching self control of small participants by imposing penalties for failure to wait for their respective turns. Finally, prior games have not been readily adaptable for use of the same game board with a variety of different question and answer selectors whereby questions in different category groups may be readily substituted.